Mi misión
by LadyBeeQueen
Summary: Se dice que todos venimos al mundo con un propósito, que nuestros destinos estás marcados. Nuestras almas solo encuentran el descanso eterno cuando nuestra misión es cumplida, pero hasta no hacerlo seguiremos reencarnando. Solo sé que necesito una nueva oportunidad para poder cumplir por fin mi propósito; ser feliz.


_**Quiero agradecer a Ana por darme tu opinión y ayudarme.**_

* * *

**Mi misión **

No hay día en el que me pregunte qué fue lo que vio en mí. Soy la persona más corriente del mundo, no tengo nada de especial; mi cabello no es rubio como esos que se ven a diario en las propagandas, largos, brillantes, envidiables. Tampoco tengo ojos de colores claros y llamativos. No tengo una personalidad a la cual todo el mundo me alague o reproche; no soy habladora, pero tampoco antipática. No uso ropas ajustadas o reveladoras para llamar la atención de los chicos, no me fijo qué es lo que está de moda en accesorios de belleza, tampoco uso maquillaje… ¡Ni siquiera tengo notas sobresalientes!

Simplemente soy yo. Una chica de cabello castaño, largo hasta la cintura, con ondas rebeldes que por las mañanas se ponen en mi contra a la hora de peinarlas. Mis ojos son de color café, como la gran mayoría de todos los humanos. Mi ropa es cuestionada a diario por mi amiga, pero a mí me gusta, me siento cómoda, segura. Y mis notas… son normales, ni sobresalientes ni bajas, comunes.

No tengo muchos amigos, tampoco los quiero, no me interesa la popularidad pero tampoco deseo la soledad, tengo los amigos justos y necesarios, no quiero ni uno más ni uno menos. No tengo una familia unida, mi madre vive viajando constantemente con su nuevo marido, sintiéndose joven y liberal. Mi padre por su lado vive conmigo, o mejor dicho yo vivo con él. No es muy hablador, algo que heredé de él, tampoco es cariñoso y la mayor parte del tiempo prefiere estar en su trabajo que en casa, la cual no es muy bonita a la vista, está descuidada y abandonada, mi padre nunca tuvo intenciones de mejorarla y no le culpo, esa casa le recuerda lo que tuvo y perdió, sin embargo no es capaz de dejarla.

Soy una persona común y corriente, normal, simple y sin embargo lo tengo a mi lado. Cada vez que lo miro me cuestiono si su cerebro estará funcionando como se debe o si de niño no se habría golpeado la cabeza tan fuerte que le quedaron secuelas severas que los médicos no pudieron detectar. Cada vez que su boca toca la mía deseo transformarme en esa hermosa princesa que sea merecedora de él, de estar a su lado, de caminar con la cabeza en alto y decir "es mío" y no mirar mis propios pies temiendo enredarlos, caer y que todos terminen riendo, pero no de mí, sino de él por haberme escogido.

Pero está ahí, a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano y viéndose orgulloso de estar conmigo, como si fuera él quien gritara "es mía" y eso causaba repercusiones entre el poblado estudiantil, sobre todo del lado femenino. Aunque intentaba ignorarlos podía sentir sus miradas sobre nosotros, sobre todo en mí, podía escucharlas susurrar las mismas preguntas que yo me hacía "¿Qué vio en ella? ¿Cómo alguien tan guapo puede estar con alguien tan soso?"

También las entendía porque sabía que tenían razón. Edward era totalmente opuesto a mí; era atractivo, guapo y sexy. Su cabello cobrizo despeinado le daba un aire rebelde a su personalidad, sus ojos verdes brillaban de un modo travieso, pícaro y divertido, su sonrisa ladeada derretía a más de una estudiante. Era alto, delgado y atlético, no tenían grandes músculos pero sí eran tonificados y estaban en los lugares correctos. Era simpático, popular y sus notas a menudo se las envidiaba.

En muchas ocasiones le hacía notar nuestras grandes diferencias, pero él simplemente se reía y decía "Para mí eres perfecta. Te amo". Al final terminaba sonrojándome haciendo que él se riera con más fuerza y me abrazara con cariño. Yo creía todas sus palabras porque podía ver en sus ojos que decía la verdad, con cada beso, con cada caricia.

Y es aquí a donde quiero llegar, no importa que frente a los demás nos veamos disparejos, no importa que tan sosa y común me vea, no importa que tan popular y atractivo él sea, él me ama y yo a él, tanto que no dudé en poner su vida por sobre la mía.

Recuerdo que ese día había salido temprano de clases y lo estaba esperando en las escaleras del estacionamiento, debajo del pequeño techo resguardándome de la lluvia. Cuando el timbre de fin de jornada sonó mi corazón se había acelerado por la anticipación de volver a verlo. Los alumnos habían comenzado a salir de los diferentes edificios, corriendo a sus respectivos autos, gritando y riendo mientras se mojaban. Mi teléfono había empezado a sonar en mi bolsillo, sabía que era él. Lo vi aparecer por la fila donde estaba su auto, tapándose la cabeza con su carpeta con su teléfono en el oído, se encontraba de espaldas a mí. No contesté y bajé las escaleras, dispuesta a sorprenderlo por atrás…

Fue entonces cuando un extraño ruido llamó nuestra atención, era un ruido chirriante y ensordecedor. Era una camioneta negra, destartalada que venía en su dirección. Zigzagueaba horriblemente por el pavimento mojado, era evidente que el conductor había perdido el control de su auto. Lo miré de nuevo, estaba petrificado en su lugar, mirando la camioneta acercarse cada vez más a él. Grité su nombre, pero quedó ahogado entre los demás gritos y el espeluznante sonido de las ruedas.

En ese momento no lo pensé, solo actué He leído y escuchado innumerables veces que todo empieza a correr en cámara lenta, que parecen interminables los minutos mientras vez toda tu vida cruzar delante de tus ojos, en realidad todo eso es mentira. En vez de parecer cámara lenta parecía que alguien le había dado el acelerador, parecía que no llegaría a él, que sería demasiado tarde, pero lo hice, llegué justo a tiempo para empujarlo y ser yo quien recibiera el impacto del auto.

Recuerdo que fue un momento desconcertante para mí, pues en un momento estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, con mi cara empapada y helada por el agua, y luego estaba parada en medio del estacionamiento. Todo era de un extraño color gris, a mí alrededor todos parecían exaltados, se movían con nerviosismo, movían sus bocas con rapidez pero ningún sonido salía de ellas. En realidad no había ningún sonido, el silencio era ensordecedor y aterrador.

, Mi cuerpo quedó atrapado entre dos carrocerías, no hubo dolor, mi muerte fue instantánea. Mi alma se desprendió de mi cuerpo y se quedó allí, atrapada en medio del caos. No podía escuchar nada, el silencio era aterrador. Vi como todos se amontonaron alrededor del auto, podía ver sus bocas moverse pero ningún sonido salir de ellas. Algunos lloraban, otros se abrazaban o apuntaban con un dedo los autos con miradas angustiadas, aterradas…

— ¡Bella!

El grito desesperado fue el detonante de todo, de los ruidos y el color. Todo estalló en un verdadero caos. Gritos, lamentos, llantos, la lluvia, demasiadas voces haciendo eco.

— ¡Bella!

Volví a escuchar mi nombre, esta vez el sonido de su voz era desgarrador, un grito angustioso. Los busqué con la mirada hasta que lo encontré, estaba a un costado del accidente, intentado soltarse de los grandes brazos de su hermano. Se veía aterrado, alterado, loco, descontrolado. Me acerqué a él y lo inspeccioné de todos los ángulos y me sentí realizada, él estaba bien, sano, salvo sin ningún rasguño, salvo por su ropa mojada y llena de barro.

Casi al instante llegó la policía, miré con nostalgia a mi padre bajar de la patrulla completamente serio, concentrado, determinada a no perturbarse por lo que encontraría, sin embargo se vino abajo cuando comprendió la realidad. Pidió a gritos que lo ayudaran a mover el coche, sus ojos se veían afligidos y preocupados. Varios hombres y jóvenes empujaron el coche apenas unos centímetros. Mi padre se metió entre las carrocerías y me tomó en brazos, acunándome contra su pecho como si fuera una pequeña bebé, apartando los cabellos ensangrentados de mi rostro mientras lloraba en silencio. Evité mirarme, no quería ver cuál había sido el estado de mi cuerpo, pero por varias exclamaciones de sorpresa y asco pude darme una leve idea.

El sonido de la ambulancia llamó la atención de todos, Edward de pronto se puso ansioso y sus ojos chispearon con esperanza cuando vio a su padre bajar del móvil. Pasó de mí y se acercó a él con impaciencia, rogándole que hiciera algo, que yo estuviera viva. El doctor Cullen le dijo que haría todo lo que estaba en sus manos, pero pude ver que él sabía que ya nada podría salvarme. El accidente me había matado en el acto, no hubo ni siquiera dolor y ciertamente lo agradecí.

Después de que el doctor Cullen diera el parte y dijera lo obvio, que estaba muerta, subieron mi cuerpo a una camilla dentro de una bolsa negra y me metieron dentro de la ambulancia, mi padre subió también. Miré hacia atrás para verlo arrodillado en el suelo, con la mandíbula apretada al igual que sus puños.

Me fui con mi padre en la ambulancia y permanecí con él mientras arreglaban todo para mi funeral. Me quedé a su lado durante un par de noches, viéndolo llorar, tratando de localizar a mamá…hice una mueca cuando la escuché gritar al otro lado de la línea. Los médicos tuvieron mi cuerpo en la morgue durante dos días, y el chico que iba en la camioneta entró en coma ya que se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza, no sé si volvió a despertar o lo que fue de él.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi bebé?— gritó en cuanto puso un pie en sala velatorio.

Ella tiró su bolso al suelo y corrió hacia mi cajón, la agarraron justo a tiempo, iba a abalanzarse sobre mí. Gritó insultos hacia mi padre, el mal padre que fue conmigo, que debía ser él quien estuviera en el cajón y no una pequeña niña. Mi madre, la reina del drama, parecía toda una escena de telenovela.

Me enfadé pues ella tampoco había sido el ejemplo de madre, ella me dejaba sola de pequeña en casa mientras salía a vivir su vida, o traía a cualquier hombre cada pocos días a vivir con nosotras. El Dr. Cullen tuvo que suministrarle un calmante que la dejó inactiva por varias horas, hasta la hora del entierro, que volvió a descontrolarse, queriéndose tirar al pozo conmigo. Por un momento dudé si realmente ella estaba siendo sincera o estaba actuando solo para que los demás le tuvieran lástima.

Finalmente el entierro terminó y todos se marcharon, sollozando e hipando. A regañadientes mi padre se llevó a mi madre, debo añadir a rastras pues se había desmayado luego de gritar y llorar. Salvo por Edward, que se negó a irse. Intentaron convencerlo de que se marchara a descansar, pues había pasado toda la noche despierto al lado del cajón, pero no quiso. Sus padres aceptaron y decidieron dejarlo solo.

Cuando ya no había más nadie él cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Me uní a su lado y desee poder tocarlo, abrazarlo, consolarlo…pero no podía.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— sollozó hundiendo sus dedos en la tierra removida— ¿Por qué, Isabella?— comenzó a golpear la tierra con furia—. Tenías todo una vida por delante, conmigo o sin mi… pero la tenías— se pasó las manos por su cabello, tironeándolo—. Si yo…dios, es mi culpa.

—No, amor— dije inclinándome hacia él—. Por favor no digas eso.

—Debí de moverme, de alejarme…pero me asusté, si yo hubiera reaccionado tú…— su voz se cortó con un nuevo sollozo, tapó su rostro con sus manos llenas de tierra.

Sentí mi corazón romperse al verlo tan vulnerable e impotente, yo no deseaba que él se sintiera culpable, mi intención era salvarlo no condenarlo a sentirse responsable de mi muerte. Tenía que encontrar una manera de hacerle saber que no era su culpa, que esta había sido mi decisión, más no sabía qué hacer: Me sentía cada vez peor al verlo allí, tirado en medio de la tierra, llorando y sintiéndose de la peor manera.

Miré con aprensión su cabello desordenado y con tierra del cementerio, recordé su suave tacto en mi piel, cuando enroscaba sus hebras en mis dedos mientras nos besábamos, o cuando terminábamos de hacer el amor y él recostaba su cabeza en mi pecho durmiéndose con las caricias que le provocaba, él lo amaba…

Sonreí con nostalgia y levanté mi mano deseando poder tocarlo aunque fuera solo una última vez más…y extrañamente sucedió, pude sentirlo entre mis dedos, fue leve pero allí estaba rozando mi piel como un pequeño susurro… incluso él lo sintió.

Su cabeza se levantó de inmediato y miró en todas direcciones.

— ¿Bella?— su voz era apenas un murmullo.

Pude notar como contuvo la respiración, atento a su entorno y de pronto tuve miedo ¿Y si lo había asustado? ¿Y si lo terminaba apartando de mí? ¿Si acababa volviéndose loco creyendo que mi alma clamaba venganza? Ok, no…me estaba volviendo paranoica.

Pero me di cuenta de que él no huía, me concentré de nuevo y volví a pasar mis dedos por su cabello, queriendo gritar cuando volví a sentir ese leve cosquilleo. Él jadeó con fuerza al principio pero comenzó a carcajearse con alegría, dicha.

—Estas aquí— dijo con la incredulidad pintada en la voz, pero pronto su sonrisa se borró—. Lo siento tanto, amor. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Esa pregunta jamás pude contestársela, no importaba cuanto deseara poder hacerlo no tenía forma de hacérselo llegar. Por eso decidí quedarme, esperarlo para cuando él estuviera listo podríamos cruzar juntos al otro lado.

De aquel incidente, desde el día de mi muerte y el día que hice esa promesa han pasado sesenta años. Todo había cambiado, la ciudad, las personas, incluso él había cambiado…

Escuché unas pisadas a mi derecha, sonreí al verlo acercarse. No pude evitar sentir pena y tristeza. Estaba viejito, encorvado y parecía cansado, seguía siendo igual de terco pues no debía salir de su casa con climas tan fríos, sin embargo él seguía viniendo, para cada aniversario o cuando simplemente tenía el deseo de hacerlo.

Estaba ataviado con un sobretodo negro, una bufanda vieja y llena de agujeros-esa que yo le regalé en una navidad, tejida por mí. Llevaba en su mano una rosa roja envuelta en un plástico transparente para que la nieve no la quemara y terminara estropeada. Su cabello completamente blanco se revolvía con el viento, aún seguía siendo indomable, salvaje, como si él tuviera control sobre su dueño. Y su ahora inseparable bastón, hacía ya unos cinco años que lo llevaba, se había caído y su pierna izquierda no había vuelto a ser la misma, desde entonces ese pequeño pedazo de madera se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

Se acercó a paso lento hacia mi tumba, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ojos brillantes. Apoyó el bastón en mi lápida y se arrodilló en el suelo, no sin hacer una pequeña mueca de malestar.

—Hola hermosa— dijo con voz rasposa y ronca.

En respuesta acaricié sus cabellos, él cerró los ojos y sonrió con placer, levantando su rostro al cielo. Me tomé mi pequeño tiempo para acariciarlo, pasando mis traslúcidos dedos por su piel arrugada. Él suspiró complacido y abrió sus ojos, mirando alrededor esperando encontrarme, verme, y como siempre pasaba sus miraba se volvía triste. Dejé de tocarlo y me senté a su lado, escuchando sus historias.

Me contó lo que había estado haciendo desde la última visita, sus citas al médico, los nuevos medicamentos que cada vez se hacían más, los achaques de ser viejo…luego comenzó con su familia, los problemas de sus hijos, las travesuras de sus nietos.

Sí, Edward continuó con su vida, encontró una mujer, se casó con ella y tuvo cuatro hermosos hijos.

Debo admitir que esa noticia no solo me tomó por sorpresa, sino que también me dolió terriblemente. Me sentí traicionada y olvidada, me enojé muchísimo hasta el punto de dejar de hacerme notar. Sabía que me estaba comportando como una pequeña egoísta, pero yo aún permanecía en este mundo por él, lo que quería era que me retribuyera con amarme solo a mí, que pensara solo en mí, que no ocupara nada más en su tiempo que no fuera yo. Pensamientos puramente egoístas, posesivos, inmaduros.

Y lo peor de todo era que yo había disfrutado de verlo mortificado por su decisión, tirado en el suelo de mi tumba pidiéndome que le dejara explicarse. Fue una época en la que me sorprendí a mí misma, era la primera vez en mi vida que me sentía celosa de otra mujer, si bien había sido insegura y quería ser como otras chicas nunca sentí celos, siempre estuve segura de él y sus sentimientos por mí. Pero esta vez me tomaron desprevenida y sacaron lo peor de mí.

Hasta que finamente él dejó de visitarme, me asusté muchísimo pues pensé que él se había cansado de mí, que lo había alejado con mis celos. No pude soportarlo, fui a buscarlo a su departamento de soltero, si es que no lo había abandonado ya para irse con su nueva mujer. Para mi sorpresa y alivio lo encontré allí, con Emmett tomando una cerveza.

Edward estaba sentado en un sillón individual mirando hacia el techo, lamentándose de algo. Emmett estaba frente a él, mirando su botella de cerveza con expresión seria.

—Entonces… ¿se fue para siempre?— preguntó en tono abatido, levantando la mirada.

—Sí— le respondió Edward sin mirarlo—. Soy un idiota, la cagué…

—Tú debes seguir con tu vida.

—Pero no si ella no está— ahora sí lo miró, con ojos brillantes por las lágrimas—. Ya la perdí de manera física, solo me quedaba lo que sea en lo que se había convertido y ahora…— se pasó una mano por el cabello, tironeándolo—. Sé que estoy sonando como un jodido pendejo egoísta pero…

—Oye, yo no te estoy juzgando— levantó las manos en modo de defensa—.No eres el único que la quería, Edward. Pero han pasado muchos años ya, quizá…quizá ella estaba esperando que tú la superaras para poder pasar al otro lado o lo que sea que nos espera.

Quise soltar una risotada ante la seriedad de Emmett, eran pocas las veces que uno tenía el privilegio de verlo en estado normal. Por lo general Emmett era un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre, siempre jugando y tonteando, pero cuando había que ponerse serio y hablar con la realidad él podía dar los mejores consejos.

—No estoy listo para superarla— dijo Edward en voz baja—. No importa que me case, es decir…Emily es grandiosa, amable, dulce, hermosa, sabe entenderme pero no es Bella.

—Ninguna chica lo será.

—Yo sé que ella hubiera querido esto para mí, pero siento que la estoy traicionando, o ya lo hice por eso ella se marchó.

—Escucha, Edward, lo que quiera que hubiera querido nunca lo sabremos porque ella ya no está aquí, quizá su alma aún siga en el plano humano pero su cuerpo no. Ella está muerta pero tú sigues vivo, ella prefirió que tú siguieras viviendo.

Ese día las palabras de Emmett no solo hicieron clic dentro de la cabeza de Edward, sino también de la mía. Yo había decidí saltar delante del carro para protegerlo, para que él continuara con su vida no para atarlo a mi fantasma hasta que muriera. Me sentí avergonzada de mí misma, de mi penoso comportamiento. Emmett tenía razón, yo ya estaba muerta, no había nada que pudiera reclamar, pero sí podía esperarlo.

Después de que Emmett se fuera yo volví a hacerme notar, Edward se mostró demasiado feliz y hasta lloró pidiéndome perdón…me sentí como una completa mierda por hacerlo sufrir, por joderle su vida cuando yo ya no pertenecía a ella.

—No quiero que te vayas— dijo entre sollozos—. Sé que debería dejarte ir, sé que deberías descansar en paz pero…quiero que me esperes, quiero que crucemos juntos al otro lado.

Sus palabras partieron mi alma y lloré junto con él, toqué sus labios haciéndole entender que sí lo haría. Lo esperaría, de todas formas no pensaba irme a ningún lado sin él.

Volví al presente cuando escuché una ronca y áspera tos. Edward se encontraba inclinado hacia delante apretando su pecho mientras su otra mano tapaba su boca. Me acerqué rápidamente, tocándolo por todas partes intentando ayudarlo, aunque sabía que eso era imposible. Él levantó una mano al aire y se rió.

—Estoy bien, no es nada— dijo golpeando su pecho suavemente.

— ¡Abuelo!— gritó alguien a nuestras espaldas.

Ambos nos giramos para ver a un joven de cabello cobrizo, mandíbula cuadrada y ojos verdes que se acercaba a nosotros corriendo. Aún no terminaba de asombrarme, la genérica era increíble.

—Mamá dijo que solo media hora, hace demasiado frío—dijo en modo de regaño—. También dijo que no te tiraras al suelo, luego cuesta levantarte— una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en su rostro, pero se borró casi de inmediato cuando vio mi lápida, leyendo mi nombre en voz alta—. La abuela nos tiene prohibido preguntarte porqué vienes todos los años a esta tumba, siempre nos dice que todos tenemos un pasado y que solo nos pertenece a nosotros.

—En realidad no me molesta hablar de ella— contestó mirando hacia mi tumba—. Tu abuela piensa que es un tema tabú para mí, al contrario amo hablar de ella, pero creo que no es apropiado en algunas ocasiones.

— ¿Era una hermana?— preguntó con inocencia.

Tambo Edward como yo nos reímos.

—No. Era mi novia.

Anthony abrió los ojos con evidente sorpresa.

— ¿En serio? Pero ¿cómo? ¿Y la abuela?— cuestionó perplejo.

—Sí me ayudas a levantarme prometo contarte todo con lujo de detalles.

El chico se apresuró a levantarlo, tomando su bastón y ofreciendo su brazo para servirle de apoyo. Antes de marcharse Edward se giró y me saludó con una hermosa sonrisa, le acaricié su mejilla en modo de respuesta.

—Ya queda menos— dijo en voz baja solo para que yo lo escuchara.

Me le quedé observando, sintiéndome triste por sus palabras pero a la vez feliz por esa verdad. Miré al cielo y pedí disculpas por ser tan malditamente egoísta.

.

.

Dicen que los muertos, fantasmas o almas pierden la noción del tiempo, que quedamos estancados en una fecha y no podemos salir de ella, pero esas son solo suposiciones, teorías de especialistas que han estudiado por años el comportamiento de lo paranormal. Quizá si sea así para algunas almas, llegué a la conclusión de que quizá murieron con un gran trauma, uno que no logran superar por eso permanecen en un lugar, vagando sin descanso.

Mi situación es diferente, yo tomé la decisión de quedarme, no estoy traumado ni mucho menos, sin embargo soy consciente del tiempo, de los largos días, de las interminables noches, de cómo el reloj avanza de modo lento sobre las personas. Los he visto vivir, los he visto morir. El tiempo es el mismo para todos, no importa si estás muerto o vivo, sigue siendo lento y decidido.

Por lo tanto diez años es un periodo largo de tiempo, en todo sentido. Parecía que pasaba con lentitud a propósito y hacía estragos en el cuerpo de Edward. Hacía ya cinco años que sus visitas habían parado, su cuerpo ya no respondía como antes, sus piernas ya no podían sostenerlo y su corazón ya no era fuerte y lleno de salud, se había vuelto demasiado frágil y se enfermaba con solo una brisa de aire.

El bastón le dio paso a un caminador, este a una silla de ruedas, hasta que finalmente quedó en cama.

En estos años fue mi turno de ir a visitarlo, se lo debía aunque él no quería. Siempre rezongaba que no quería que lo viera tan demacrado, tan viejo. Pero para mí siempre se vería hermoso.

Ahora mismo me estaba deslizando al interior de su casa, pasando por el amplio living, subiendo las alfombradas escaleras y caminando por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

La casa estaba sumida en un clima de tristeza, con un coro de fondo de sollozos y sorbeos de narices. Muchos de sus familiares se encontraban en el pasillo, mirando hacia la habitación con ojos rojos, hincados y mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas.

Entré a su habitación y el dolor sacudió mi cuerpo. Allí estaban sus hijos y sus nietos, rodeando la cama donde él se encontraba acostado. Se notaba que le costaba respirar pues su ceño estaba fruncido, su cara torcida en una mueca de molestia, además de su pecho salía un extraño ronquido. A su lado estaba Anthony, sosteniendo su mano con expresión triste.

Pasé de todos ellos hasta llegar a él, acariciando su cabello, mi saludo. Su característica sonrisa ladeada apareció antes de que sus ojos se abrieran lentamente, como si ese simple acto le constara un enorme esfuerzo. Cuando logró enfocar la sorpresa brilló en sus viejos y cansados ojos, luego vi ese sentimiento que brotaba cada vez que me miraba. Él me estaba mirando directamente,

—Hermosa— dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Sentí mis propios ojos picar por las lágrimas y el corazón estrujarse de pesar. Él se estaba muriendo.

—No llores, sabes que odio verte llorar— estiró una mano como queriendo alcanzarme, pero fue atrapada por una de sus hijas, quien había comenzado a llorar.

Anthony miró en mi dirección, aunque claro sin verme, sabiendo de mi presencia en el lugar, era evidente que estaba hablando conmigo y no con su hija.

— ¿Estás listo?— pregunté tentativamente, no sabía si también podía escucharme.

—Desde hace muchos años— respondió.

Él cerró sus ojos y todos se acercaron, conteniendo el aliento y escuchando con atención su última exhalación. El lugar se llenó de llantos y algunos grititos, se amontonaron junto a la cama para tocarlo y besarlo por última vez. Pero todo dejó de existir para mí cuando lo vi.

Allí parado en medio de la habitación, viéndose desorientado y un poco asustado. Sus familiares atravesaban su cuerpo incorpóreo y eso parecía marearlo. Se veía adorable y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita que llamó su atención.

Ahora sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y sin perder el tiempo se acercó a mí, primero a paso rápido pero luego aminorándolo cuando estuvo a pocos metros de distancia. Levantó una mano, temblorosa, y la acercó hasta mi cara. Le rodé los ojos y salté sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Al principio sus brazos me rodearon con timidez, hasta me atrevería a decir que con miedo, pero en cuanto me sintió se volvieron fuertes y me estrecharon contra su cuerpo. Su cabeza escondiéndose en mi cuello, su nariz acariciando mi piel. Todas esas sensaciones que experimenté cuando viva volvieron con fuerza.

—Bella— dijo con aprensión—. Mi hermosa Bella. Por fin…

Soltó una carcajada y giró conmigo en brazos. Para cuando terminó ambos estábamos riéndonos. Me dejó en el suelo y me miró con esos ojos que hacían mi corazón derretirse.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me acercó a él, despacio, su nariz tocando la mía en una tierna caricia. Sus labios subieron a mi frente, depositando un beso, luego bajando por mi cien, otro beso, pasando por mi mejilla, otro beso, acercándose deliberadamente lento hacia la comisura de mi boca, otro beso, hasta finalmente juntarse con mis labios. Besándome.

Ese beso que nos debíamos de hace tantos años. Ese beso que en tantas ocasiones he querido darle. No había lujuria, pasión o fogosidad como cuando hacíamos el amor. No, había ese sentimiento que muy pocas personas logran comprender. Lo nuestro no era un simple enamoramiento de adolescente, no era ese sentimiento que duraba solo unos meses, lo que duraba el sexo, y luego te cansabas. Era real, intenso, sincero, puro, hermoso.

Nuestras bocas se movían con perfecta sincronía, acariciándose con adoración, con suavidad, sin prisa. Despacio.

—Tanto tiempo, tanto que estuviste cerca y no poder tocarte ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Bella?— preguntó con reproché en su voz, depositando pequeños besos por mi mentón

—Porque te amo— respondí con sinceridad, no había otra respuesta pero sabía que necesitaba más palabras—. Sé que son insuficientes mis palabras pero no tengo otra cosa que decirte. Estaba en mis manos salvarte y lo hice. Y lo volvería a hacer porque te amo, no hay nada más por decir.

Edward volvió a besarme y apretarme contra él.

—Yo también habría hecho lo mismo por tí, no tengo duda de ello pero…

Lo besé de nuevo, acallando sus palabras.

—No hay nada más que decir— acaricié su rostro—. Estoy tan feliz, por fin estamos juntos.

—Hay algo que no entiendo ¿Porqué me veo joven de nuevo? — se miró a sí mismo y luego a su cuerpo que yacía en la cama.

—No tengo una respuesta exacta— me encogí de hombros—. ¿Estás listo para irnos?— le tendí mi mano.

— ¿A dónde exactamente?— me preguntó tomándola y tirando de mi para salir de su casa.

—Tampoco lo sé— solté una risita—.No he ido a ningún lado, permanecí aquí esperándote, tampoco vino ningún ángel ni me explicó las reglas del universo.

—Bella— me empujó levemente sonriendo divertido.

—Muchos dicen que debemos cruzar un túnel, llegar al final donde San Pedro nos espera y nos dice si podemos o no entrar al paraíso, pero yo quiero hacer otra cosa.

— ¿Qué?— me miró con curiosidad.

—Renacer— me planté frente a él—. Quiero volver a vivir, quiero que volvamos a vivir, quiero que nos permitamos tener la vida juntos que no pudimos. Quiero nacer, conocerte nuevamente, enamorarme, casarme, ser yo quien tenga a tus hijos, verlos crecer…

Acarició mi rostro con ternura pero se veía contrariado.

—Entonces… ¿quieres que volvamos a separarnos?— su pregunta tenía un tinte de decepción y tristeza.

—Solo serán unos pocos años— me apresuré a explicarle—. Solo tenemos que esperarnos…

— ¿Y si no nos encontramos?— preguntó con preocupación.

— ¿Me amas?

—Por supuesto que sí— respondió medio ofendido.

—Y yo a ti, por eso sé que voy a encontrarte, es más que una promesa.

Edward me observó durante unos minutos, serio hasta que finalmente sonrió u dijo:

—No si yo te encuentro primero— se inclinó hacia delante besándome y así cerrando nuestra nueva promesa.

Diversas religiones afirman que nuestro nacimiento es por un propósito, que nuestros destinos ya están marcados, que tenemos una misión que cumplir. Mi misión en esta vida fue morir por Edward y esperarlo para renacer juntos.

Ahora espero que el universo o lo que sea que me espera me dé una nueva oportunidad, una donde pueda cumplir el verdadero motivo de mi existencia. Ser feliz junto a Edward.

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo. Mucho tiempo ¿no? Sobre todo porque no es aquí donde algunas quieren verme. Sé que me esperaban por otros fics pero hace mucho que quería hacer este. Uno que tenía archivado en un cuadernito y que permaneció dormido. Esta idea surgió hace ya bastante en una discusión con mi mamá, la idea original era que todos sufrieran…pero luego me apiadé y bueno, este es el resultado final.**_

_**He comentado en mi FB qué me emocioné mientras lo escribía, pues hay partes en las que a mí me arrancó lágrimas. Soy de esas personas que tienen una imaginación demasiado gráfica, pues mientras escribo o leo no solo me meto en la historia sino que creo la imagen. Me pasó que no solo vi a estos personajes sino que hasta sentí lo que ellos sentían. Espero sinceramente que ustedes también lo hayan sentido.**_

_**También espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer hasta acá, gracias por tomarse su tiempito y leerme. **_

_**Besos con sabor a miel ;)**_


End file.
